1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a relative document presenting system, a relative document presenting method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a system for retrieving and presenting any electronic document related to a certain electronic document, various proposals have been made. There is also a known system for providing a display which represents the degree of relation (or relevancy degree) between the electronic documents by a distance on a screen.